Árvore de Natal, Suigetsu e um presente inesperado
by Milklemon
Summary: Karin achava que iria passar o Natal sozinha.


Se não fosse o frio extremo que fazia naquele – quase – final de tarde, os cabelos ruivos já estariam encharcados, devido ao excesso de trabalho.

Deixar tudo para ultima hora tinha o seu preço, mas já era tarde demais para arrepender-se, até porque já estava tudo finalmente pronto.

Desceu do banquinho em que estava de pé, sentindo uma leve dor nas pernas ao chocar-se com tanta velocidade com o chão, com os pés livres de qualquer calçado.

Jogou-se sobre o sofá vermelho escuro, soltando um longo suspiro de trabalho completado.

Os braços ainda formigavam, devido ao fato de terem ficado um bom tempo esticados para que pudesse alcançar o topo da árvore Natalina.

Cerrou os olhos com força, deitando a cabeça na borda do sofá, permitindo-se repousar.

- Sasuke não verá todo esse seu trabalho, Karin.

Não era necessário que ela abrisse os olhos para saber de quem era aquela voz debochada e irritante.

- Mas eu admito que a árvore está bonita.

Dessa vez ela abriu os olhos, levando uma de suas mãos até os óculos que usava, ajeitando-os.

- Eu não fiz isso para _alguém_ ver. – afirmou, seca. – Apenas queria ter a sensação de estar em casa. – o tom, inevitavelmente, soara um tanto melancólico.

Recebeu apenas um simples ''Hm'' como resposta.

O recém chegado era seu melhor amigo, bom, talvez aquela não fosse uma boa denominação para Suigetsu, mas era a mais aceita.

Eles não se davam bem, ou melhor, eles brigavam sempre que se viam. Eram milhares de provocações baratas, centenas de defeitos que colocavam um no outro, e uma penca de palavrões.

Mesmo como uma relação, de ódio e amizade, eles possuíam algo. Caso contrário, Suigetsu não teria total liberdade de invadir a casa de Karin a hora que bem quisesse. Não que ela tivesse escolha quanto a isso, porque ele realmente nunca indagou a respeito de se ela gostava, ou não, de suas visitas.

Pelo menos quatro vezes por semana ele a visitava. Geralmente eram aos domingos entediantes, nas terças-feiras depois do futebol, nas quintas à noite para esvaziar a geladeira – já que ela fazia compra todas as quintas pela manhã –, e às vezes também as sextas-feiras, apenas para manter a rotina.

Karin não o visitava nunca, ela preferia manter uma distancia aceitável ao apartamento terrivelmente bagunçado de Suigetsu. Ele nunca limpava aquele lugar, ou pelo menos foi o que ela achou nas duas breves visitas que ela o fez, na verdade, foram só para buscar algum objeto que ele pedia emprestado – ou melhor, não pedia – e esquecia de devolver.

Nas visitas deles, além de brigar às vezes olhavam filme, falavam de bandas - um dos poucos gostos que tinham em comum era para musica -, ou então relembravam o passado, em momentos nostálgicos deprimentes.

- Vai fazer algo para comer?

Sem esperar por uma resposta a sua pergunta, jogou-se ao lado dela sobre o sofá, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, relaxando completamente, como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

- Assei um peru, fiz um bolo de frutas e comprei algumas frutas. – ela respondeu, depois de uma breve pausa silenciosa, resolveu completar. – Tudo para apenas eu comer, é claro.

- Não seja má, – pediu, com um ar infantil. – se você comer tudo sozinha vai acabar ficando mais gorda que já é.

Aquilo já era demais. Invadir sua casa sem ser convidado, depois de um dia cansativo de preparativos para uma noite de Natal, e ainda lhe ofender..era demais do que qualquer pessoa agüentaria.

- Quer sair da minha casa, imprestável?

Ela nem sabia como levantou-se tão rapidamente, e colocou-se a frente dele, com os braços cruzados, e o pé direito batendo impacientemente no piso azul-celeste. Como quem diz '' saia agora mesmo da minha casa''.

Mas ele não pareceu entender o recado, ou fingiu que não entendeu.

- Corta essa Karin. – Suigetsu falou finalmente, depois de um minuto de silêncio absoluto. – Você vai mesmo passar o Natal sozinha não vai?

- É o que eu pretendia. – afirmou, fria. – Eu morro sozinha, esqueceu estrupício? – indagou, aumentando o timbre da voz. – Embora você venha tantas vezes por semana na minha casa, que parece que temos um caso ou algo assim. Os vizinhos comentam. – afirmou, fazendo uma leve careta de reprovação a suas próprias palavras.

- Pelos barulhos que fazemos quando eu estou aqui, bem..eles devem mesmo pensar. – Suigetsu entrou na brincadeira, usando um tom malicioso.

É claro que os ''barulhos'' na verdade eram as milhares de brigas que eles tinham, por visita.

Karin mora sozinha desde que se mudou. Sua mãe permaneceu na sua ex-cidade, alegando ter sempre morado lá, e que possuía um vinculo com aquele lugar. Seu pai ela jamais conheceu, ele nunca deu as caras, na verdade ele só engravidou sua mãe e sumiu do mapa. Sua irmã mais velha tinha um bom emprego de médica em um famoso hospital, e com isso sustentava a mãe de ambas.

Então não havia nada que a prendesse na antiga casa. Resolveu se mudar para ter vida independente.

Quando chegou, alugou um simples apartamento, com o dinheiro que recebia de herança de seu avô que havia falecido a alguns meses, e que gostava muito dela. Com o dinheiro, acabou os dois anos que lhe restavam no ensino médio, aliás, fora na escola que conhecera Sasuke, e também o inútil do Suigetsu.

Depois começou a fazer faculdade, e paga a mesma com o dinheiro que ganha trabalhando em uma loja no shopping.

Ah sim, Sasuke. Uma paixãozinha adolescente talvez, mais que ainda fazia seu coração acelerar levemente. Quase já nem possuía mais contato com ele, embora esse realmente nunca tenha retribuído seus sentimentos.

Apenas sabia que ele estava namorando com sua colega de trabalho, e ex-colega de escola, a simpática e songa-monga, Haruno Sakura.

É claro que ela sempre desejou estar no lugar da jovem de cabelos róseos, mas jamais seria uma esposa tão aplicada, e futura mãe exemplar de família, quanto à mesma. E nem se imaginava fazendo algo assim. Na verdade sempre desejou Sasuke porque achava que ele representava alguém misterioso, que lhe daria uma vida diferente, sexy e rico, que mulher não gostaria de alguém assim?

A ideia de ter uma vida normal, ser dona de casa e ter dois ou três filhos lhe provocava náuseas. Como alguém pode querer uma vida tão pacata?

- Tudo bem, – um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios grossos femininos. – pode ficar.

Era melhor que ter um Natal sozinha, afinal. Mesmo que sua companhia fosse alguém tão repugnante quanto Suigetsu.

Um sorriso enorme brotou nos lábios do jovem.

- Obrigado, Karin. – agradeceu, honestamente. O que a fez surpreender-se, então ele realmente queria passar o Natal com ela?

Sentiu uma estranha felicidade, talvez o sorriso bobo e imenso de Suigetsu fosse contagiante.

- De nada, mas vai ter que me pegar mais tarde o que comer. – ela disse, apenas para não dar um 'ar' muito 'molenga'.

- Tudo bem, afinal eu ganho muito não é? – ele perguntou, irônico. Seu salário de atendente de padaria realmente era bem baixo, mais o suficiente para comida, roupas e moradia.

- Não reclame, eu também não ganho lá essas coisas. – Karin afirmou, andando alguns passos em direção a cozinha, cujo apenas um ''bar'' a separava da sala. – Me ajuda a por a mesa?

- Sim. – sorriu, enquanto se colocava de pé e a seguia até a outra peça.

Suigetsu colocou os talheres sobre a mesa, tal como os pratos e copos. Karin tirou o peru do forno, já desligado, que apenas ainda estava lá para se manter quente.

Sentara-se frente a frente na mesa, e começaram a comer em silêncio.

- Sabe..isso está muito bom. – Suigetsu comentou, com a boca cheia de comida. – Não é que você se presta para alguma coisa?

- Não sei se te agradeço ou te bato. – Karin afirmou, em um tom cansado.

- Você pode me agradecer de outra maneira. – comentou, em um tom extremamente malicioso, pouco antes de tomar um generoso gole de vinho.

Certo, ele já havia feito milhões de comentários maliciosos antes, e nenhum deles com efeito sobre ela. Talvez fosse o frio, ou o ar natalino que a fizeram ficar calada, encarando-o logo após o comentário. Normalmente ela o bateria, ou então diria que_ 'nem que você fosse o ultimo homem da terra.'' _

Silêncio.

Karin ajeitou os óculos, pondo seu olhar em seu prato quase vazio, enquanto formulava uma resposta.

Engoliu a saliva, fazendo um ruído. A ideia de beijar, ou quem sabe, fazer sexo com Suigetsu jamais havia passado pela sua cabeça. Ela não conseguia vê-lo como um homem, ele era quase como um animal aos seus olhos críticos.

Um ser sem nenhuma serventia, a sua única serventia era lhe fazer companhia em dias de total tédio, companhia muitas vezes totalmente dispensável já que não se podia tirar proveito da mesma.

Mas ela não podia negar que ele não tinha seu charme. Aliás, olhando bem, ele era realmente muito bonito, de um jeito exótico. Muito mais exótico que Sasuke, ela devia acrescentar.

Seus cabelos longos e azulados, seu sorriso debochado, sua pele branca e sempre fria, o jeito como ele sempre estava lá quando ela precisava, mesmo que para dizer '' eu te avisei''. Quando ele fingia não se importar com ela, mas nunca a deixava sozinha. E no seu aniversario quando ele sozinho mobilizou todos os amigos de ambos e fez uma bela festa surpresa para ela.

Ela nunca havia reparado realmente nele.

Nunca havia reparado no Suigetsu que existia debaixo daquelas brigas.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar seus pensamentos, eles já estavam a deixando assustada consigo mesma.

Formulou uma resposta digna, finalmente.

- Até poderia... – iniciou. – mas eu prefiro ligar a televisão e assistir qualquer um daqueles terríveis e repugnantes filmes natalinos do que _isso. _

_- _Garanto que eu sou muito melhor que o Sasuke. – afirmou, com ar de desafio.

- Oh! – Karin exclamou, debochadamente. – Você está se comparando com alguém sexy, rico e com sobrenome famoso?

- Não me provoque Karin. – avisou, largando o garfo sobre o prato sem nenhuma delicadeza, fazendo um barulho alto, provocado pelo mesmo.

- O que pretende fazer caso eu não pare? – indagou, sorrindo de canto.

Provocar as pessoas, para ver até onde elas podem chegar é extremamente divertido, pelo menos no ponto de vista da ruiva.

- Você é tão...irritante.

Suigetsu levantou da mesa, Karin o seguia com os olhos, ainda imóvel. Ele andou até ela e a puxou, usando toda sua força, fazendo-a ficar em pé a sua frente, totalmente surpresa.

Sem esperar que ela processasse o acontecido, a empurrou contra a parede mais próxima, prensando-a contra a mesma. Suas mãos frias tocaram a pele quente de Karin por debaixo da blusa lilás de linha, fazendo-a arrepiar-se, assim sem fazer menção nenhuma de afastá-lo de si.

Percebendo isso, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, fazendo as respirações se chocarem pouco a pouco, tocando sua bochecha com a ponta do nariz, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação.

- Você é realmente muito irritante. – ele sussurrou assim que alcançou o ouvido feminino, com uma voz rouca, fazendo-a sentir seu coração acelerar inevitavelmente.

Ela não podia mais com aquilo.

Tão submissa ao idiota do Suigetsu, aquilo era odioso. Mas ela não podia afastá-lo. Ela não conseguia afastá-lo.

Sem muita escolha, passou uma das mãos atrás da nuca de Suigetsu, fazendo-o sorrir de canto, satisfeito. Colou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo seu sabor invadi-la.

Como um besta, idiota e inútil podia beijar tão bem?

Ela não sabia. Mas ele beijava muito bem. Eles tinham uma sincronia perfeita.

As mãos de Karin o forçaram a colar ainda mais seu corpo no dela, sentindo _cada parte_ um do outro. Suigetsu passeava livremente suas mãos pelas cochas grossas e firmes da ruiva, que suspirava entre o beijo a cada toque.

Depois de minutos, separaram-se ofegantes.

- Então, quem é melhor, Sasuke ou eu? – Suigetsu provocou ainda ofegante, soltando-a.

- Ele. – ela respondeu, mas não era verdade, ela sabia, mas não suportaria admitir que Suigetsu era muito melhor que Sasuke em todos os sentidos.

Ele sorriu de canto, ela fez o mesmo. Era mentira, e ambos sabiam.

O sorriso dela era tão bonito, pena que ela raramente o dava, mas ele se sentia feliz por ser um dos merecedores do mesmo.

Seus cabelos ruivos, seu perfume e seu jeito superior. Ele amava cada detalhe nela, cada coisa pateticamente irritante. E finalmente deixou a si mesmo admitir que não conseguia mais viver sem aquele irritante da Karin.

E esse era o principal motivo de suas visitas, ou talvez, o único.

- Ah, eu quase esqueci. – ele afirmou, tirando um pequeno embrulho lilás do casaco negro que trajava. – Feliz Natal, Karin. – e lhe entregou.

Karin pegou em silêncio, e o abriu do mesmo modo. Tirando de lá uma corrente de prata, com um pingente de estrela, com uma pedrinha – de rubi – no centro dela.

Devia ter sido muito caro. Muito mais do que ele podia pagar.

- Como Sui-

- Apenas diga se gostou, ok? – ele pediu, interrompendo-a.

- Eu gostei. Mas você não precisava me dar um presente tão caro. – ela afirmou, ainda admirando a jóia em sua mão.

- Eu andei economizando. – explicou. – Além do mais, eu sempre como sua comida, e gasto seu tempo, não é? Apenas use, e não precisa me agradecer.

Karin sorriu verdadeiramente, pulando sobre ele, dando-lhe um caloroso abraço.

- Feliz Natal, Suigetsu. – sussurrou.

- Eu te amo.

Seus olhos arregalaram com a afirmação, que veio tão baixa, que ela jurou que não era para ser ouvida.

- Idiota...como você pode me fazer te amar?

0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0-0

Um Suika de ultima hora, para desejar a vocês um feliz natal.

(:


End file.
